Lhikan Mangai, Occupation: Soul Reaper
by WereWolfPrincess1215
Summary: When the great Toa Mangai of Fire is taken to the soul society, he quickly discovers that he's not in Metru-Nui anymore! Rated K


**Hey! So I was reading a fanfic, and a freaking crazy epic idea came into my mind. So I texted my friend with two words. Two little words that got us all excited. So, while he's playing Clue with dear old Grandmamma, I'm writing this. He also doesn't have a piece of paper ANYWHERE in that house…. So I hope you take some time, and enjoy this juicy little crossover.**

"I am proud…to have called you Brother…Toa…Vakama…" rasped out of the dying Turaga. He felt the soft touch of the Toa's armored fist as it clanked his own. His rubbery fingers stretched over the top of Vakama's fist as his flickering heartlight dimmed.

Turaga Lhikan was enveloped in a bright light. He could feel himself being carried upward with giant wings. Power that was lost to him was regained in an instant, but far too much for his old Turaga's body. Lhikan could feel his limbs extend and grow stronger, like a new seedling growing out of a stump. Plates of armor gathered on his exposed 'skin'. Most importantly, he felt himself again, the strong Toa he once was.

His upward motion was halted, and the light slowly dimmed, making things visible. Cobblestones were beneath his feet, like he was in a courtyard. Lhikan blinked his golden eyes a few times and tried to take everything in.

First of all, he was clad in a strange black outfit with a white belt. Under the black robe-like thing, he had on a thin white kimono. His heartlight faintly glowed through the fabric. White socks and thatch sandals covered his already armored feet.

Lhikan slowly reached up to touch his familiar golden Hau, sighing with relief. He hated how his Turaga form had made his proud mask droop like a melting Kanoka disk. He had also hated the frail, weak body that went along with the droopy mask. How he loved being a Toa again.

An armored hand reached over his shoulder for his Fire Greatswords but gripped a different hilt. Tentatively, the Toa of Fire pulled the sword out of its sheath.

It was a katana, almost as tall as he was, a good seven feet long and was about half as wide, around four feet. The blade gleamed gold in the sunlight, but was black and white, and the hilt was covered with a thin, red, vine-like substance. A scarlet ribbon flitted out of a golden cap marked by a tongue of flame.

Lhikan shoved the sword back into its sheath and looked around. Huge, white stone buildings with brown curved roofs towered over him, almost making him feel small. An even bigger wall towered over the buildings, succeeding in making him feel small, although it was much smaller than the Great Barrier. The cobble-stone road was everywhere. Not one place had a bit of dirt, and everything was spotless. The Toa tentatively took a step, awed at how light he felt.

Toa Lhikan slowly made his way down an opening in the buildings, making sure to memorize all the places that would give him a fighting advantage in case this was some illusion created by the Makuta. Red and gold armor rattled as its owner shuddered at the memory of the fallen brother of the Great Spirit. The sound of voices talking made the Toa hesitate. He gripped the hilt of the sword for reassurance before continuing around the corner.

The human males stopped in their chatter and stared at the Toa. As luck would have it, only part of his sword showed, making them snicker. The hairless one with red eye markings turned to the blue-haired male with the obnoxious pink and yellow feathers stuck to his eye and an orange collar. He whispered something then swaggered up to the seven foot tall being.

Lhikan looked down at this small creature. He was a good foot taller than the strange male. A wide grin appeared on the hairless man.

"What are you supposed to be? Some sort of walking tin can made by Captain Kuratsuchi?" he mocked, chuckling at Lhikan's Hau and armored hands. "I'll bet you can't even fight. Your Zanpakuto may be big, but that doesn't mean you can wield it. I'm Ikkaku Madarame, Third Seat, Squad Eleven. Who are you?" he asked, standing back and drawing his sword.

The Toa of Fire stared hard at him for a moment. "Lhikan." He answered coolly.

The male's lips flapped, making a 'pfft' noise. "Lhikan? What kind of a name is Lhikan?"

"A noble one. What kind of a name is 'Ikkaku Madarame Third Seat Squad Eleven'?" Lhikan shot back, causing a vein to pop from Ikkaku Madarame Third Seat Squad Eleven's forehead. A low growl escaped his throat.

An evil grin appeared on the red-marked male as he threw his arm back in preparation for a punch. His eyes flashed to the middle of the stranger's chest as he let his fist fly. As the knuckles made contact with the protodermis breast plate, a great crack was heard like the popping of a firecracker. Ikkaku howled with pain and recoiled, nursing his shattered hand. He grit his teeth, eyes narrowing dangerously.

"Just what the Hell are you?" He spat, glaring daggers at the Toa. Lhikan blinked and pulled at his shirt collar, revealing his harder-than-diamond chest plate and the wires holding him together. The strange men's eyes widened.

"I'm a Toa. Toa Mangai Lhikan, Guardian of Metru-Nui. Wielder of Fire." Lhikan nodded gently, as if the information was good enough and turned around. The two men gasped at the sight of the size of his Zanpakuto. Only Ikkaku was foolish enough to switch hands and aim a blow at the back of the Toa's unprotected head.

Hearing the whistling noise of an attack, the Toa Mangai of Fire pivoted, Great Mask of Shielding flaring up a force field and pulling the sword out from its home at the same moment. The attacking Zanpakuto slid harmlessly off the force field, astounding Madarame. In the time it took him to falter, a red-armored hand was already on his chest, slightly pointed fingers digging into his skin.

Lhikan gazed sternly from his Hau at Ikkaku. "In my world, it is dishonorable to lay an attack when your opponent's back is turned. When one says a fight is over, it is over." He growled, shoving the male hard. The swordsman flew through the air and smashed into the wall of a building. The Toa sighed sadly and walked off.

The Third Seat bit at his lip angrily. "Go find Captain Zaraki. Tell him we have a fighter for him."

**And there you go: the perfect combination of Bionicle and Bleach all wrapped into one story. Feel free to introduce comments, plot ideas, or situations, because I'm still looking for new ideas. :3 **


End file.
